Natale hilare!
by yamiyugifanadic
Summary: A trip through the park, a walk around Rockefeller center in the week of Christmas. A day out with your love is the greatest present of all.


**DMYY**Hoky, finally, i have written it! myst49, here is a one-shot for you, for being my 100th reviewer! I also used this fic as a challenge fic for the Yahoo group PharaohsHikari. So...yup:D Cute little chirstmasy one shot, hope ya'll enjoy! Thankies 100th reviewer myst49:D :D 

**Title-** Natale hilare!

**Part-** 1/1 One-Shot

**Author-** DMYamiyugi

**Warning-** Atemu's name…yea'.

**Genre-** Romance

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Yugiou! or New York. I did, though; live an hour away from NYC so…pretty much all here is true and really most of it I did. Some of it I didn't do but…ah just enjoy!

**Summary- **A trip through the park, a walk around Rockefeller center in the week of Christmas. A day out with your love is the greatest present of all.

Chapter title means Merry Christmas in Latin.

**Chapter 1/1- Natale hilare! **

All though the city, the snow was falling lightly, softly, onto the great earth. In the bustle of it, many people were about getting some last minute Christmas or any other holiday shopping done. This city was the good old, large city of New York. In the great NYC, people were running about, into stores, out of stores and some even looking at the traditional looking windows. These windows were like scenes of a play, a story playing out as you walked past. Electronics made the machine go, and many times it was about a child meeting Santa or another story involving Christmas. It was not the day or eve of Christmas yet, but it 'is' called the city of no sleep. It was the late afternoon, the sun barley coming through the thick clouds full of snow. At this time, a certain couple was walking around the area, the smaller of the two showing his identical counter part the sights of a city Christmas.

They finally came to Rockefeller Center, the area of the great Christmas tree and ice rink. The smaller boy pulled his other, wanting to get closer to the rink. He tugged him to the edge of a little look out area higher up than where the actual ice rink was and stopped. The smaller of the two finally let go of his others hand and leaned forward, eager to see all the people. He had long, blonde locks that framed the good part of his face and one lone blonde hair going down between his eyes. He wore a warm, dark violet knitted hat over his head, covering the jagged black and maroon spikes of his. He was wearing a tan, warm winter coat with a fur like edge on the hood. Black mittens were over his delicate pale hands and he was wearing light jeans and boots. These onlookers' eyes were large, innocent violet color, but slightly narrowed because of age. The man was around 24 years of age, already out of collage and even living with a certain 'someone'. And that someone was standing right next to him. The other also had blonde bangs, but some of them flew up against the crimson and black spikes of his. He was not wearing a hat, but black earmuffs that wrapped around the back of his head and of course over his ears. He was wearing a leather coat and leather gloves that were currently shoved in his pockets. The man also, oddly for his style, had dark, blue jeans on and of course boots as well. He was around the age of his other; to be exact he was 25. His eyes were a deep, dark crimson. They showed mirth as gazing upon his lover, who seemed so intrigued about people sliding all over ice. He finally chuckled, walking up to rest his arms on the gold colored copper railing.

"So hikari," he turned to the smaller man. "Do you want to go down and ice skate or something?" he asked. The younger one blinked, glancing over at his crimson-eyed lover.

"Ah, no, not really Atemu," he gave a smile. "I just wanted to show you the ice rink here. See," he pointed out across the ice. "See that, isn't it pretty?" And indeed it was. What the young dubbed 'Hikari' were pointing at was a grand statue. It was of a person, who looked to be floating sideways, and there was a scarf wrapped around his waist and privates. The piece of golden cloth twirled and bends at the end. Below the figure was a halo like carved piece of copper. It to, was the color of gold, and had some exquisite designs on it. Under that, it seemed to be like glowing pieces of ice, though they weren't, it still looked that way. This whole work of art was also atop some grand, black marble. The marble was an elegant fountain, water coming out in three, small sprouts on both sides of the stature and water running along a few steps below it. Right in front of the stature was the great piece of frozen ice. Atemu blinked, examining it closely.

"It is very pretty Yugi," he smiled. "So, why don't you want to go ice skating?" he asked Yugi sighed, pulling his hat on tighter.

"It cost a good amount and you have to wait in a really, really long line," he glanced up at Atemu. "I'll rather use that money for heating our apartment thank you very much," he laughed lightly. Atemu chuckled as well, grabbing a hold of his lover hand and leading him away from the great ice. Yugi followed along, glancing up at the gigantic, at least five stories high, Christmas tree. Atemu stopped for a second to stare up at the glittering, multi colored lights, in wonder. The stood still for a second, but then Atemu urged Yugi on.

"Common Yugi, you promised me a stole through the park," he let out a small chuckle. Yugi rolled his eyes and gave a grin.

"I know I did. Well, lets get going before it gets too late," he muttered with a small smile. The two walked out of Rockefeller Center and turned down the nearest street heading up northeast, towards their apartment and Central Park. The two walked for around for about a half hour, and soon the park was in view. Yugi smiled gleefully and began quickening his pace toward the great park. The couple finally made it and Yugi was almost running. Atemu let out a bellow in resentment.

"Yugi, Yugi will you slow DOWN!" Yugi slowed, allowing the elder one to sigh in relief.

"Thank you hikari," he clutched his hand around the others. "Where exactly do you want to go?" he asked. Yugi slowed even more and thought for a second.

"Well…" he paused in thought. "I suppose…oh I know!" he began going even faster. "Lets go on one of those horse carriage rides!" he bellowed. Atemu blinked and them smiled sweetly at the younger one.

"All right little one, you're the one deciding," he answered. Yugi grinned and began tugging on Atemu's arm again, rushing through the snow. They suddenly came upon The Lake in the near middle of Central Park. Atemu slowly slide to a stop, letting his aibou's hand slip out of his. Yugi immediately noticed the change and stopped to turn towards Atemu.

"Atemu," the other glanced over at him. "What is it, what's wrong?" he asked, walking back over to the other. The elder one gave out a small smile, glancing through the brush and leafless trees.

"Just the skyline and the snow," night was falling ever so quickly. "Many of the Christmas lights are coming on…it's quite pretty," he murmured. Yugi walked over right next to his lover and glanced out at the falling snow over The Lake. He smiled, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. Atemu saw this and turned to be facing his hikari head on. Reaching over, he wrapped his own leather gloves around Yugi's mittens and rubbed them together to warm the boy's hands. Yugi giggled lightly and took his hands away from Atemu's

"I'm alright Atemu," he leaned and rubbed himself into Atemu's coat. The taller one chuckled lightly, Yugi being able to feel the vibrations of it on his chest where as his head laid. Atemu also wrapped his left arm around Yugi's shoulder and nuzzled his face into the boy's hat. Yugi giggled again and glanced out at the giant flaks of falling snow in front of the buildings and all the nicely light up on the darkening sky. Smiling, he leaned his head against Atemu's chest more.

"So…how long do you want to stand here?" he asked, still staring out at the falling snow with love. Atemu chuckled.

"Sorry, but for a little while longer…" he muttered. "I just love to watch the snow…" Yugi nodded.

"The silence…" he whispered. Atemu made an "Hmm?" like sound. Yugi grinned. "What I love most about the snow is…silence," he said quietly. The elder turned to the younger man and smiled.

"Ah, yes, I like it too. Not the icy silence but…" he kissed the boys head. "Peaceful." The younger nodded in agreement.

"Yes…" he sighed happily, letting his eyes drop slightly as they stood there on the lakes edge. Atemu lightly smiled and turned back toward the lake. Finally, Yugi began to shiver slightly from not moving for a while. He turned to look up at Atemu.

"Common, lets get going," he said to the other, wrapping his mittens hands around Atemu's. The elder smiled and began to walk with the boy toward where the horses were. The animals and their carriages were scattered all about the park, but sometimes they did all gather in one place at one time. Yugi saw the animals and their drivers come into view. There were many different kinds of people who drove these horses. Some were tall, rough and had messy hair and a moustache. Others were thin and had no facial hair. Some had gray hair, others white and even red was mixed into there. The couple walked closer so they (Yugi) could see which one they wanted to go on. The older teen glanced around for awhile, till his eyes fell on a large, white horse with one leg colored black from the heal down. He smiled, that was the one. He slowly began going towards the great animal, but stopped suddenly when he saw another couple get into the carriage and pay the coachman. Yugi frowned, feeling slightly disappointed that he could not get that one. Sighing, he turned to his left to see a great black heavy weight horse right next to him. Yugi turned, glancing up at the animal. It looked to be a Shire horse, for the animal had white feathers around his hooves and was very, very tall. The teen reached up to pet the animal kindly. The horse turned to him and butted the boy's hand with his nose. Yugi almost giggled, the horse was so cute! Snow was covering the black fur of the animal, but made him (or her) look all the more beautiful. Finally, Yugi turned to his other.

"Atemu, this one," he whispered, pointing to the horse. Atemu smiled, petting the animal.

"You two want a ride?" the coachman asked. The two of the glanced up at the elder one. He looked to be in his late 60's, gray hair already present and sticking from under his hat. The man had leather gloves on and a warm scarf. He was also wearing a great, wool like jacket. Yugi nodded.

"We would very much," he dug out his money from his pocket. "How much was it," he turned to Atemu. "Love, was it 34 dollars or…" he trailed off. The older man with the gray hair smiled.

"For a 20 minute ride, it's just that much. Any longer, is of course, more," he explained. Atemu glanced down at his hikari.

"I think 20 minutes is enough, right?" he asked. Yugi nodded, taking out a 20 and fishing through his pocket for a ten and a five. He frowned.

"Damn, all I have is another 20 and a 50…" he scowled. Atemu chuckled and took out his own money. Reaching into his wallet, he pulled out a ten and four ones. Handing them to Yugi, the teen took it and handed the money to the coachman. He gladly took the money and showed the two to where one could get on. Yugi smiled, thanking the man for his generosity and sat down. Atemu didn't really need that much help so the man didn't get much of thanks. The dark one sat down, just as the driver of this carriage was getting ready to move the horse. Taking up the reigns, he clicked his tongue. The horse shook their head, getting the snow off and began a fast walk forward.

"So, do you live here or visiting for a day?" asked the coachman. Yugi smiled.

"We live here, just on the outskirts of the park," he explained. The elder one laughed.

"Ah, so you know all the little cons and pros of this city hn?" Atemu chuckled.

"I suppose you could say that. We've only lived here for a couple months," he explained. "We really haven't been around _that_ much." The older one gave a laugh.

"Yes I see. Ah, by the way, my names Charles. Charles Harker."

Yugi gave a hello. "My names Yugi Motou," he inclined his hand towards Atemu. "This is my partner, Atemu Motou." Charles turned to glance at the two for a second.

"I was wondering about that," he muttered. "I had a hinting suspicion that you two were a couple, but I know from experience not to say anything. Some people will take a big offence on it." Yugi laughed lightly.

"Ah no, we really don't care. Just all I ask is that you don't treats us differently," he explained. Charles gave a holler of laughed.

"I wouldn't think of it Mr. Motou. Besides, you are a paying customer!" The younger one smiled. This man really was the talker wasn't he? "Oh," the man continued. "There's a blanket on the seat if you two get cold. I always throw it in there during the winter time." Yugi glanced up at Atemu. The partner of this young adult smiled, taking the blanket and placing it over Yugi's legs and his. Yugi smiled, leaning his head on Atemu's shoulder. They were glad that this man was as easy going. Some people really…despised gays so much. So much, that when they see a homosexual couple, they will turn their heads away in disgust. Yugi let out a small sigh in thinking this, they were very, very lucky. Atemu glanced down at Yugi, sensing something was bothering his little lover.

"Hikari," he whispered, nuzzling the boy's head. "Is something bothering you?" he asked. Yugi blinked, and then sighed.

Shaking his head, "No, no I'm fine," he told Atemu. The other sighed and smiled.

"Tell me on the way home," he whispered in the others ear. Yugi nodded. Moving himself into a more erect position, he turned his attention to their other occupant of this carriage.

"Um…so Charles," he started, trying to make peaceful conversation. "Is this what you do all year round?" he asked. Charles laughed.

"This? Oh no, no, not at all. This is a part time job I have, since in my regular job, all of our stocks have been going into the toilet," he laughed. "I had to slow down to working part time to even keep my place there. So, I decided to get another part time job so I would still get the same income. Also, I need the extra money for this winter and things. Still got ma ol' wife around so," he chuckled. "Kids are gone, but she's still there and buzzin like she were 20!" Yugi let out a small laugh.

"Ah, I see. So, do you like doing this? Driving a carriage I mean," he asked. Charles was silent for a second.

"Well," he started, shifting his scarf. "At first I really didn't like it. But then," he have his reigns a little flick. "I soon grew to get to know this horse all the better. He's a grand one, he is, never tires..." he paused. "Anyway, I also get to meet some very interesting kinds of people. Fat people (they're sometimes kinda scary), thin, you two are one of the oddest though, not to be rude," Atemu chuckled.

"None taken," he said. The elder driver smiled.

"Yes…you two defiantly are…different," he glanced back at them. "You look almost alike…people might think you're brothers. And if they see you two datein'," he let out a 'woot'. "Man, some people will take things the wrong way!" Atemu nodded in agreement.

"Yes," he tightened his grip around Yugi's shoulders. "People do tend to think we're related and some people even completely stop talking to use because of that one reason. They just assumed," he shrugged. "Some people are very narrow minded." Yugi giggled softly.

"So true…" the coachman muttered. "That is so true. People will judge you for your sexual preference, I have seen that so much before…color, race, everything. By god people, we are all human!" he bellowed, mainly to himself. The two passengers nodded in agreement to what the man was saying, they knew the feeling of exile all to well. Yugi let out a contented sigh and glanced out at the falling snow through the trees. It was swirling, falling gracefully over the darkening ground. The earth was also beginning to become completely white, no grass or brush even able to be seen. The lamps lights were coming on as well. So now someone could be able to see the snow more clearly. It was falling so delicately around the black post, sticking to the medal and to the tree branches around it. The horse that was drawing them had snow already accumulation over his back and neck as well. The black one shook his head and kept up the speed of a slow trot. Snow was also beginning to form on the coachman's hat. He reached up to brush the white crystals and gave the horse a slight nick in the behinds with his long whip. It was just enough so that the horse went slightly faster, not that much to hurt the animal. Yugi glanced up to watch the beast trot through the snow, with really no worries in the world. This sleigh was no were near straining this horse at all, he was such a giant animal. The white feathers over his hooves seemed to get whiter and all up the horse's leg, the black seemed to be getting even whiter.

Those seemingly innocent violet eyes finally directed themselves to the person who had his arms around his shoulders. Atemu was gazing ahead into the snow, a thoughtful like look on his face. He would blink slightly when snow got into his eyes, but otherwise seemed as content as could be. The younger of the two beamed happily, snuggling into the warmth that was his lover. Atemu noticed the shift of his light and glanced down at him. A full-fledged smile was now brought onto Atemu's face. He nuzzled the boy's hair and turned to be looking out at the snow again. It was just so…beautiful. Like his lovely light tucked right under his chin and against his chest. Crimson eyes took on a light glow of happiness, and he glanced down at his watch. The twenty minutes were almost up, meaning they would soon have to get walking home. All of the lamplights in the park had now come on and darkness had fully fallen. Charles turned to the two and grinned.

"Only a couple more minutes now boys," he announced. Atemu, already knowing this, didn't really do much about it. Yugi, however, sat up to glance at the elder.

"Really…?" he asked. Then shrugging, he sat up slightly, only to shiver as he lost some of Atemu's bodily heat. The darkness chuckled and drew the boy back to his side. Yugi giggled and nuzzled his face into Atemu's leather jacket. Suddenly, the felt the horse slowing down. Yugi let out a groan of irritation, just a little longer! Alas, his plea was not answered as the animal fully stopped. Sitting up, Yugi discarded the blanket to the side and began to stand. Atemu stood up as well and hopped out of the carriage. After he had regained his footing on the ground, he turned and held out his hands to help Yugi down. He gripped the boy's waist and lifted him up, bringing his lover to the ground and placing him firmly on it. Letting go of him, Atemu turned and reached up to shake the man's hand.

"Thank you very much, I was nice meeting you," he said. Charles returned the shake.

"You two my friends, have a Merry Christmas!" he bellowed, letting go of Atemu's hands and clicking his tongue. Flipping the whip out, the horse immediately started and began a fast trot off. Yugi walked over to be standing right next to Atemu and took his hand in his own.

"Common Atemu, lets get back home and make some hot chocolate," he whispered. "And maybe make a fire…" he placed his hand on Atemu's arm. "You can decide what we do after…" he murmured. The taller on smirked.

"Heh, really now?" he began walking. "You know what…all that you just said, hot chocolate and a fire…sounds like my way of ending the day," he whispered. Yugi smiled.

/Yugi and Atemu's apartment

The two had stepped into their living area, brushing off some of the still stray snow that lingered on them. Yugi discarded his hat, gloves and coat. Placing them on their table, he walked over to Atemu.

"Here," he took the others hat. "I'll dry this. If you want to just place your jacket on the drying rack, you can do that," he explained. Atemu chuckled.

"So you're not going to put my jacket in the dryer like you did last time?" he laughed. Yugi glared and rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not the one who put it in the dirty laundry basket!" he quickly turned on his heal and walked into the room where the washing machine and dryer were. Atemu chuckled, and then walked over to the fireplace they had. Kneeling, he began to turn the gas fire on. Reaching in, he turned the knob and jumped back quickly as it flared to life.

"Wow, damn that was quick!" he bellowed happily. Reaching up, he drew the covering for in front of the fire back so that no flames would jump out and catch anything on fire, especially their tree. The giant Fraser Fir was sitting around three feet away from their fireplace. The tree was covered in multi-colored lights and ordainments. Thanks to some good friends (Seto) they were able to buy a tree this year even with all of their loans that still need to be paid off and also the interest of the apartment they had rented out for a year or two. Seto also gave them some ordainments and they got a lot of them as gifts last year, since that was when they brought their first apartment and began living together as (if it was legal) a married couple. The two were thinking of maybe moving to Massachusetts to get married, but decided to wait a bit on it. Think it over and maybe save up and both of them get a job so they could buy a house even. As of now, they had a decently sized apartment in the grand city of New York. Atemu was working, as of now, in the museum of Natural History. Helping write, translate and do other research with Egyptian artifacts and hieroglyphics. Yugi, though, was out of a job because they just moved here, but was soon going to get one. Atemu stepped back from the fireplace and then turned to see what mail they had gotten.

"Oi, hikari, we got a Christmas card from your grandpa!" he bellowed, taking the one that has his grandpa's name on it and placing it on the dinner table. The other's were just bills, that Atemu threw over near their computer.

"I'll start the hot chocolate love," he hollered.

"K', thanks," Yugi replied, walking out of the small room and picking up his grandpa's card. Opening it, he read the message and placed the check that his grandfather sent them near the computer as well. Smiling, he laughed.

"Seems grandpa's had his share of great business this Christmas season. He's hired on a few people from out of family and began getting the name of the shop around town," he sighed. "I always told him that just me working there wouldn't get him any real good business," Yugi shook his head, smiling. "Silly grandpa, well," Yugi placed the card on the mantel atop the fire with all of the other Christmas cards. "I suppose he's doing well. He sent a check also," Yugi told Atemu. The older one nodded, turned the water warmer on and walking over to Yugi.

"That's good…" he wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders and pulled the boy to the ground with him so he was sitting on Atemu's lap. Yugi made a squeak of surprise, but then calmed when they were sitting, cozy in front of the fire. The smaller one curled into Atemu's chest, and them smirked. Leaning up, he captured Atemu's lips with his own, turning fully so he was straddling the others waist. Atemu responded just as, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and legs as Yugi wrapped his own arms around his lover's neck. Leaning in deeper, he felt Atemu slip a cold finger under his shirt. The teen bit back a groan and slipped his tongue into Atemu's mouth and managed to find his others same muscle. Playfully twisting the talented tongue around his lover's mouth, Yugi slowly drew away.

"You haven't kissed me all day…" he whispered, eyes closed in pleasure. Atemu chuckled, licking up his hikari's neck to his jawbone and sucking the flesh.

"Sorry hikari…" he whispered, drawing away from the boys skin to say this and diving back in. Yugi tightened his legs around Atemu's waist, letting out a small mew of pleasure. The crimson-eyed one smirked devilishly and drew away from his light, the teen almost begging to be taken right there. Atemu went against the urge, however. Tonight just wasn't the night, he wanted to wait, so that Yugi might enjoy their Christmas Eve a tad bit more. Pushing the boy lightly, he moved his light off his lap

"I'll get the hot chocolate Yugi…" he whispered into his ear. Violet eyes showed aggravation, and he pouted.

"Atemu…ah fine," he grumbled and turned toward the fire while his lover got two cups of hot chocolate. It took a couple minutes (Atemu had tripped and fell over, dropping the box with all the powdery chocolate and they had to clean that up) but he finally got back to his lover and fire. Handing the mug to Yugi, the boy gladly took it, taking a slow sip. Atemu sat down as well and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and Yugi's. All anger from the previous incident was gone and all each of them really wanted to do now was relax till they turned to blobs. Of course, that could never happen, but Yugi always could never stop laughing when he thought of a blob lover. The two sat happily, cuddled by the fire, breathing in the soothing sent of chocolate and flames.

"Atemu…" Yugi started, glancing up. "What are you really getting me for Christmas...?" he asked. The elder chuckled, poking his hikari in the nose.

"That, my little curious lover, you will just have to wait to find out!" Yugi pouted.

"Please Atemu…" he looked like he was going to '_cry'_ any minute. Atemu rolled his eyes and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"I promise with all my heart and soul…it will be worth the wait," he murmured. Yugi giggled and leaned against his darkness again.

"I know…I really didn't want to know…surprises are fun," he said. Atemu nodded. They both turned to the fire, watching the flames flicker all different reds and oranges and yellows. Yugi gazed at it extensively.

"The fire…" he started. "Is just like your eyes…" he whispered. Atemu blinked questionably.

"Really…heh," he reached forward and too out a blue colored pinecone and threw it into the fire. Suddenly, the flames turned a gorgeous color of violet and deep blue. Atemu glanced down at his hikari. "Now it's like yours…" he whispered. Yugi sighed, pleased, and let out a small, light chuckle.

"Heh…I see. Hey Atemu," the elder glanced down at his hikari. Yugi let out a bright smile. "I'm very glad that I get to spend this Christmas with you... I hope every other Christmas week I have with you is like this…" Silence left that statement. He then gazed out the window, suddenly changing the subject. "We're very lucky to have this much snow…I hope it stays for Christmas." Atemu nodded in agreement.

"I do too…" he kissed Yugi's cheek. "Yes…" a whisper, "A white Christmas," he nuzzled his hikari's ear. "A very white Christmas it shall be."

End

DMYY- Man, this was a fun one to write I almost cried at the beginning though, because a lot of this is what I used to see and do a long time ago. Just happy memories…yeah, hope everyone liked it cuz I wrote my but off to get it done by today! Enjoy :D


End file.
